1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conducting path (i.e., electrically-conducting path) comprised of plural cables, and a cable clamp for clamping the plural cables together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of cables (conducting paths) having a cooling function have been invented in the past (See JP-A-2000-133058 and JP-A-2001-202837, for example).
Among others, a conducting path for feeding power to an in-wheel motor (i.e. a motor being accommodated in a wheel of a vehicle) has been increasingly researched and developed in recent years.